The Tale of Hellson
by Dark the inkling
Summary: Meet Hellson, your average demon in hells army with a fear of the doom slayer. All his life he's trained to become a Hell Guard. And when he does he learns its not as awsome as it sounds. He's gonna have to manage fighting The Slayer, a crush, and maybe a twist.
1. The Tryout

So A new world to slaughter is dog shit so I'm actually making a story that might not be dog shit.

(Disclaimer: The Doom Slayer isn't the main focus of this story. It's more about the demons themselves. They actually have hearts and won't just kill anything these see. Sure they do scary demonic rituals and drink the blood of the living, but who cares? This story will also have aspects from doom eternal. Heaven will be in the story and The Slayer will have his upgrades from doom eternal. Well let's get into it then.

**Rated M for extreme violence, sexual content,and strong language.**

A purple Hell Knight was laying on his back. He turned his head to look around. He looked to be in a church, laying in the middle of the walk way. Something was stuck in the Hell Knights throat. He struggled to release whatever was clogging his airway. Eventually he found out what he was choking on and screamed at the sight.

It was part of his leg. He looked down and saw that he was missing half of his right leg. As the pain came to him he saw a familiar figure enter the church. Purple Hell Knights are known as gatekeeper Hell knights are special in that they actually have eyes. Meaning they can also cried. The Hell Knight cursed his eyes as they were blurred by the tears. The blurry image of a green figure came closer until it was standing inches from him. The Hell Knight attempted to stand or move any over part of his body but it was no use, he was paralyzed from the neck down.

The Hell Knight saw the figure take out a weapon and aim it at his head.

"P-please don't hurt m-me..." The Hell Knight pleaded. This one was young which was apparent by the voice. The Slayer could have cared less. Every demon knew what the Slayer looked like and feared him. Especially the Children and the teenagers. It mags no difference to The Slayer the age of the demon, they all needed to die.

The Hell Knight closed his eyes and prepared for the trigger to be pulled. But it never came. The Hell Knight opened his eyes and sprang up to see him in his own quarters back on Hell.

We wiped his eyes and put his hands in his face. He had had this nightmare for weeks now. Who is this Hell Knights name you might ask? Well his is Hellson, not a very creative name but the name he had. Hellson is a teenager, as humans say, in hell they are called simply, The Young. Hellson has been training in the training academy to become a solider in hells ranks. A dream he's had since he was child. This dream he has fully embraced when his parents died. Now he lives and trained in the Citadel, the headquarters for Hells army.

Hellson felt restless but new he had training.

The time in hell isn't in numbers. Instead they are called ages. Each age lasts 3 hours and there are 24 in total. Hellson telepathically asked a random unwilling what age it was to which he was told 2. Now demons have the ability to telepathically communicate with the Unwilling. The Unwilling seem to not be very intelligent. Which is correct but then Unwilling have the current age embedded in their minds.

Hellson sprang but his demonic altor, or a 'bed' which is what you humans call it. He rushed out the door and into the hallway where several demons were also starting their days. Hellson searched the hall for a certain Imp.

"Impun what's up?" Hellson said to an Imp.

The Imp turned and smiled which showed his large rows of teeth.

"Oh nothing much, so your going to meet Satin and his Daughter today for your Hell guard tryout right?" Impun asked.

"Yeah, took a shit load of training to actually be able to tryout." Hellson said.

Impun was Hellsons best friend and they've known each other since they were newborns.

The two found their way out of the hallway and into The citadel lobby.

"Well I gotta train, good look with your tryouts!" Impun said and ran off to the training center.

Hellson took a long breath as he approached Satins throne room, a large circular area which was often used for events like this.

The Hell Guard is a group of Hell Knights which are tasked with guarding Hell itself. It can be a temple, a portal,anything that's Hell related. Upon arriving Hellson saw the rest of the demons that were trying out as well as satin himself which was sitting on his massive throne. Satin was a particularly large baron of hell let's just say that.

His Daughter Archilya was next to the throne.

Archilya was an Archvile and was around the same age as Hellson. It also happened to be that every demon still in training had the hots for her.

"Hellson, you are late." Satins booming voice said.

Hellson froze in his tracks.

"Do not worry, it is fine. Besides you needed more time to rest for the tryout so your excused.

Hellson made his way to the line of Hell Knights facing the throne.

"Let us begin shall we. The 12 of you have trained very hard over the past year to make it to this tryout. If you survive you will officially be honored to Guard Hell in all its glory."

Every single Hell Knight in the room froze. Satin never mentioned anything about having to kill the other people that are trying out.

"Now we are going to divide the tryout into 2 parts. The first half will be 1 on 1 combat. The Survivors will go on into a team duel where two teams will fight the other. If you survive both halves you will pass.

Hellson noticed Archilya eyes each Hell Knight in the room very carefully.

"Also my Daughter is watching each and everyone of you. If you want to impress her I suggest you survive and not become an Unwilling."

Satin stood from his throne and clapped his hands very loudly.

"Please stand outside the arena and wait for further instructions."

Everyone did as they were told.

Hellson noticed one of his friends were in the tryout.

"Yo Hellis you never said you were trying out?" Hellson said, he was visually nervous of the obvious.

"Please don't talk to me or Satin might choose us to fight." Hellson nodded and kept his mouth shut.

"HELLPRICK AND HELLRUS!" Satin shouted.

Everyone snickered at the name Hellprick. His real name is Hellrick but the nickname was used so much it got to the superiors.

Hellrus was a much smaller Hellknight and stood little to know chance.

The two took their places on opposite sides of the arena.

"You may begin." Satin said.

Hellrus didn't make any advances towards Hellrick.

Hellrick smirked and launched himself in the air and ground pounded which Hellrus barley avoided.

Hellrus through a punch at his enemies head which barley moved it.

Hellrick started to laugh and picked Hellrus by the legs and repeatedly slammed his head into the ground, leaving a fresh puddle of blood that needed to be cleaned.

"I told that boy not to tryout..." Satin muttered.

"Hellprick go outside the arena opposite from the ones who haven't fought." Satin instructed.

Hellrick stomped off with a proud smirk plastered on his face.

The next 30 minutes filled the arena with blood and guts.

Hellson and Hellis looked and each other as they noticed that they were the last ones that Haven't fought yet.

"HELLIS AND HELLSON!"

The survivors cheered as the two took their places.

"HELLIS HELLIS HELLIS HELLIS!!!" They roared.

Hellson looked up to the throne and saw Archilya eyeing Hellis.

"You May begin"

Hellis ran at Hellson which stood his ground.

Hellis threw at punch at Hellsons chest which he ducked.

Hellson then jumped and kicked the opposition in the head.

Hellis roared jumped and ground pounded which Hellson dodged.

Hellson then punched Hellis straight in the head. Then grabbed him by the neck.

Archilya and the crowd were utterly shocked.

"Confidence outweighs skills, you came have too much of that." Satin said as Hellson squeezed on his former friends neck.

"Sorry man..." Hellson apologized.

"S-stop that, you can't have remorse for the enemy." Hellis quoted satin.

Hellson nodded and squeezed his neck shut.

Hellson up to Archilya and smiled. She seemed to be impressed.

"Line up shoulder to shoulder!" Satin instructed.

"Now the six you you will be put into teams of 3. I will choose teams."

"Hellson,Hellprick and Helljug."

"Hellseg,helluion,hellnin."

The six took there places.

"Ok, Hellson me and Helljug will quickly take out hellnin. He's weak as fuck so don't worry. Your really powerful so you should be able to take those two for awhile.

"Let the final duel begin!" Satin shouted.

Hellson dove at his targets while Hellrick and Helljug took on Hellnin.

Hellson jumped in the air and ground pounded which knocked the two enemies back.

Hellson threw a punch at Hellunions head followed by a kick to the jaw. He was going to go in for the kill when he was grand from behind. He was being choked by Hellseg and he was doing a damn good job at it.

"Hey fuck face come and get me!" Hellson shouted at the blood covered Hell union.

Now he ran at Hellson which was already in a chokehold and was gonna die if he just stayed put. But he can't take an insult apparently.

"Dude s-stop!" His teammate shouted.

Hellunion attempted to grabbed his head which led Hellseg to let go and let his partner take him.

But Hellson wasn't stupid. As soon as he was let go he kicked Hellunion right in the dick. Well there wasn't anything there at the moment. Though if he was partaking in sexual intercourse then there would be something there.

Hellson then grabbed his opened mouth and pulled the lower half out . Hellunion screamed but was silenced by the lower teeth being plunged into his eyes.

Another scream was heard.

Hellseg turned around to find the source but was cut off by his neck being snapped from being by Hellson.

"That was easier than I thought!" Hellrick said.

"I was expecting it..." Helljug said.

"What a way to kill someone!" Hellrick exclaimed as he saw the body of Hellunion.

It took a few seconds for Hellson to realize what happened.

"H-holy shit we passed!" Hellson exclaimed. His teammates came running towards him and all cheered with victory.

"Impressive performance, easier than I thought it would have been. Now, kneel."

The three Hell Knights walked to the throne and kneeled.

Satin rose from his throne and took out a long sword.

He then proceed to carve a mark into the new guards heads. They felt the pain very much. But being from hell they were used to this sort of thing.

"Rise." The three new guards rose and started up at the all mighty Satin.

"The three of you have passed a trial that many demons have attempted. Most do not survive. There are 10,000 Hell Guards out of the 4 million demons in this army. There are now 10,003. You will receive your armor after the ceremony. Once the ceremony is over you will undergo a ritual. Now young ones, you are free to go, the ceremony started in half an age." Satin sat back down in his chair. The three Hell Knights began to walk out of the room still giving each other compliments and thanking The Icon of Sin for this gift.

Hellson just so happened to look behind him before he left and saw Archilya was smiling at him. He blushed slightly and walked out of the room.

A group of demons had gathered outside the entrance and began to cheer.

"HELLSON HELLSON HELLSON!" Which was the name screamed the most.

"Ladies,Ladies relax! Alright I know Hellson basically did all the work...buuut im gonna be the one to kill The Doom Slayer!" Hellrick said. The cheering happened again.

Eventually the traffic was out of control and Hell Guards came to control the situation.

"Alright, Alright settle down. They deserve major praise but save it for the ceremony. Let them go back to their quarters." A Hell Guard said. Hell Guards armor is an exact replica of the Knight sentinels armor except it had a blood covered job and was bigger to fit hell Knights.

The crowd stepped aside and let the new guards through.

The Hell Guard escorted them to their quarters.

"Hey, the names Hellun. I'm Captain this of sectors Guards." Hellun said when they reached Hellsons quartersThe land in hell is divided into regions. Regions are divided into sectors. Each sector usually has a city and a temple.

"Hellson, can't wait to serve you."

"Heh heh, I like you already. I'll see you at the ceremony. Also, Archilya is impressed with your combat abilities." Hellun said.

Hellson turned out she faces his new captain.

"How do you know?"

"I saw her walk out of Satins chamber when I got rid of the crowd, she was looking at you with a wide smile on her face. Your already on Satins good side, try to get even higher on his side." And with that hellun walked off.

Hellson stood at his doorway for a second before opening his door and entering his quarters. His quarters are a small room with a demonic altar and a small desk made out of bones which had several skulls on it from different species on earth. The room wasn't covered in blood. In fact,Hell is civilized to an extent. However, most temples, caves and places where the average citizen wasn't housed was usually glorified.

Hellson sat on the demonic altar. It wasn't comfortable by any means but the ritual that was performed when he joined hells ranks gave him control of his dreams, something only certain demons could do. The altar also gave him a sense of comfort when he was around it. Hellson was tired but the ceremony was beginning shortly and he was required to attend. He also didn't need to lose his chances with Archilya.

Now, in Hell demons don't where clothes. The temperature is too high and with the way demons genitals work there is no need. So Hellson didn't need to dress up or anything. The way demons can be "fancy" is strange to humans. If a demon wanted to impress say a demon or the opposite gender or just look nice in general then they needed to be clean. Yes, the cleaner you are, the nicer you are.

How do Demons clean themselves? Well, with water. Now you may be asking how do they get water, there is no water in hell. Let's just say the Demons have a system which involves other planets with water sources.

And it's no secret that demons are really dirty considering the environment.

The way demons "shower" is literally having a bowl of water and dumping it on them selves. Then they lay on their demonic altar and wait to dry.

So Hellson did just that.

About 10 minutes ceremony began Hellson and the other Guards where shown the ceremony room. The room was a massive rectangle shaped room with several long tables with food and drink. Now, yes the food is flesh. Now you might think that's disturbing. But you humans are rather hypocritical. You humans eat the flesh of other animals. Some of you even eat your own kind.

Now what is the flesh from? Well it is Unwilling flesh. Now Unwilling aren't precisely demons and are actually quite tasty if I do say so myself. On top of that there was a small podium. The ceiling was decorated with the skulls of Hell Knights who didn't survive the tryout.

As the room started to fill Satin began preparing for his speech. All Three Hell Guards were lined up shoulder to shoulder in front of the podium.

"SILENCE PLEASE!" Satin announced. Every demon in the room went silent.

Satin adjusted his horns before speaking again.

"I'd like to welcome you all to the Ceremony. These 3 demons fought valiantly. They might had to a friend, or a singling." Helljug's expression saddened.

"But in the end these sacrifices has lead them into one of Hells most glorious divisions. Now, enjoy the festivities!"


	2. The ritual

Arch viles are the same thing a summoners by the way

The entire room gave their applause then went on with the feast.

Hellson,Hellrick,Helljug and Impun were seated at the far end of a table near the entrance.

"Hellrick would you stop bragging about you being alive? Yeah it's cool that you killed a Hell Knight that all the ladies loves, but seriously Helljug helped a lot!" Impun said which earned a nod from Helljug.

"All your 3 meter tall ass did was brutally tear his legs from their sockets and smash them into his eyes. Helljug injured him so you could do that." Helljug nodded aga

"Not to mention Hellrick only survived because he fought Hellrad, the weakest asshole to ever live. Not to mention getting he's almost died once because he got shot once in the stomach by a human civilian." Hellson added, sending the group of friends roaring with laughter.

The group started to eat their meals which consisted of a large Unwilling intestine,a handful of human fingers, and a glass (made out of titan bone) of human blood with a touch of human bone dust which the two things combined is the equivalent of alcohol.

Helljug being the annoyed edgy guy like he is decided to jug the blood.

"Wow easy, this a celebration not last night." Impun said to the Hell Knight which just chuckled in respond.

"Last night I got drunk 1 minute in and ended up fucking some hot Arch Vile. Apparently she liked me and I was drunk so I asked her if she wanted fuck and she said yes because she was desperate or something. And let me tell you it was good..." Helljug said then proceeded to stair off into space.

"Yeah that's enough buster. Now why don't you eat and not talk about this shit right now." Hellson said then grabbed a piece of the large intestine and shoved it into his mouth. This is not earth and Demons do use proper edict, something that should be obvious.

Around 10 later Impun's eyes went wide and he started passed Hellson.

"Dude what's up?" Hellson asked the wide eyed Imp.

"Archilya is walking towards us..."

Hellson turned around and was again shocked.

It was Archilya walking towards Hellson. She wore her signature Arch Vile armor but had a necklace with a demonic symbol hanging from her neck.

Archilya pulled a chair from a nearby table and sat next to Hellson.

"I'm must say I'm impressed in the combat I witnessed today. It was fascinating..." The three guards looked at each other with nervous expressions.

Archilya took a strip of meat from the plate for the table and ate it.

"Such wonderful meat. Very deserving for Demons like you." Archilya said.

"T-thank you m-my lady." Hellrick said and bowed.

Archilya chuckled and coughed a few times.

"N-no need to be former. Besides no high ranking demons besides me are here."

"Archilya, Aren't you forgetting the one who lead the trio to victory?" Impun asked.

"Oh, right. That's a loyal thing if you to do. Imps are generally known for not being the kindest. No offense to you. But being as handsome as yourself you just couldn't resist loyalty to your higher ups." The flirting that came from Archilya sent blood pooling to Impuns face. It was mild flirting yes, but being called Handsome by Satins daughter is quite an achievement.

"Anyways, Hellson." She turned to him with a wide smile.

"I am very impressed with you're combat abilities. You single handily drafted two of the most skilled Hell Knights to exist. Do you think that kind of stunt goes unnoticed?" Archilya asked the dumbfounded Hellson.

"No,no! Not at all!" Archilya turned around at the sound of Hellricks voice.

"You know I'm the one who gave you the nickname Hellprick right?" Archilya asked, satisfied that she shocked the annoying brute of a demon.

The rest of the group erupted in a "Oooh".

Hellricks cheeks were red and he was visibly angry.

"Anyways, Hellson I have two offers for you. First, come to my quarters after the ceremony." Hellsons mind drifted into rather sexual thoughts after hearing this. The thought of that combined with the thought of visiting her quarters was enough to make him blush.

Archilya noticed noticed this and cocked her head to the Side and gave Hellson a rather confused look.

"What is it with men blushing at everything women say." This question made the group snicker.

When no one answered her question she just rolled her eyes.

"Second, tomorrow at the 3rd age, please come to Dreg Flesh Square. The Rune of Demons wants to speak with you." Something about Archilya's tone was a mixture of nervousness and excitement.

"What about the ritual that will be performed on me?" Hellson asked.

"I've informed my father already. The ritual will be performed after our little time...alone." The way she said that sentence was almost romantic in a way. It would be if it weren't for the noticeable guilt and sadness in her face.

Hellson was confused but patience is a virtue so he didn't push the matter any further.

"Well, I'll leave you all to yourselves." Archilya smiled at Hellson then got up and walked to another table.

"Holy shit Hellson!" The group said in unison.

"I'm so proud of you man!" Hellrick exclaimed.

"What do you think she wants you for?" Helljug asked.

"Probably wants to fuck him." Helljug replied.

Soon the ceremony was over and Hellson was on the top floor of the citadel and knocking at Archilya's door.

The door opened and Archilya pulled him in and closed the door.

"S-so what did y-you want to talk about?" Hellson nervously asked and fidgeted with his fingers.

Archilya frowned.

"Well there is three things. First... I want to warn you about something." Archilya's frown saddened.

"Satin is going to task you and the other guards to kill the Doom Slayer..." Archilya looked away from Hellson for a moment a sighed.

Hellson froze, he knew he couldn't kill him, he's too powerful. That man had slain a large portion of the Demons on mars and is making his way to the Argent Tower right now.

"B-but you are more skilled than any demon I-I've seen. M-maybe y-" She stopped herself. She knew he couldn't. At least she thought.

"I-I'm sorry..." Archilya started at the ground.

"I really wish I got to know you better..."

"H-hey it's alright...maybe I'll push him off the Argent Tower something." He laughed lightly at his choice of words.

"But, with a lot of Hell Guards we might have a chance." Hellson stated.

"Y-your right, but many will still die. I'm afraid you'll die..." She admitted.

"Why?" He asked.

Archilya looked up, clearly stunned at the question.

"Well...I've been watching you for some time, I've seen what a powerful demon you've become. A rather handsome one to." Hellson blushed at the remark.

"You would be a good fit for my personal bodyguard. I-if you survive..." Archilya's frown returned.

"So what's the second thing?"

Archilya looked into Hellsons eyes and small smile curving onto her lips.

"Well, I want to offer you something that will make your chance of survival larger." Archilya's smile grew wider.

"And that is?" Hellson asked, curiosity plaguing his eyes.

"The Rune of Demons are the only ones to have fought the Slayer and survived. I'm offering for them to help you fight them."

Hellsons face lit up.

"T-thank you so much!"

"Your welcome handsome." This sent the blush back to Hellsons cheeks.

"And the third thing. The ritual that all new Hell Guards must undergo is very simple. They must have a demonic symbol marked on their forehead. How is this done? It's veeeery simple." Archilya's smile returned.

"The Hell Guard must be attached to an Arch Vile to have the mark."

Hellson cocked his head to the side.

"Attached, how?" Hellsons confusion made her chuckle. A sound that Hellson liked.

"Let me show you..." Archilya put a hand on his chest. Slowly pushing him towards her altar.

"Um, I'm still confused..." Hellson said.

Archilya didn't respond.

When they reached the altar, Archilya moved her hand to his cheek.

Hellson's blush reddened.

"How does that feel?" Archilya asked.

"S-soft, warm..."

"Well if that feeling then you'll enjoy this "ritual"~" she cooed.

"I-I still don't know what the ritual is."

Archilya removed her hand from his cheeks and pressed her face to it giving it a kiss.

Archilya then laid on the demonic altar.

"Don't keep me waiting."

"Um what?" Hellson was still confused.

Archilya rolled her eyes and pointed to his abdomen.

"Get it out so we can do the ritual silly!" Hellsons face was redder than blood itself when he realized that she meant.

"Your not b-being forced to do this are you...?" Hellson asked.

"No I was given the option to choose which Guard I wanted to do it with. And of course, I choose you~" She cooed.

Hellson sat with his leg on the Altar on top of Archilya.

"Y-you sure about this?" Hellson asked.

"Of course~" she cooed and started rubbing his abdomen.

After a few seconds his erected cock emerged followed by testicles.

"Wow..." Archilya was stunned by the length.

She extended a hand a gently squeezed his cock.

Hellson made a soft growling noise from pleasure.

"How does that feel?"

"So good..."

Archilya smiled and continued to give his cock soft squeezes, resulting in more growls of pleasure coming from the Hell Knight.

"Come closer~" Archilya cooed.

Hellson brought his face closer to hers and smiled.

"Yes my lady?"

Archilya pressed her lips onto his and the two began to make out with pure passion.

Archilya released and softly bit into his neck, something demons did to show love.

"Now, I need to mark the symbol." Archilya said with a lust filled grin.

Hellson smiled and grabbed his cock and positioned it towards her entrance.

Before he thrusted he slowly brought the tip around her lips.

She moaned with pleasure before he fully inserted it inside her.

Archilya moaned louder this time but instead with a mix of pleasure and pain.

"I must admit. T-this is only supposed to be for the ritual but I think I like you a lot." Archilya moaned again.

"A-are you ok?"

"Yeah...I'm fabulous." Archilya replied.

When his entire length was inside her she closed her eyes and began to mark the Rune.

It took a few minutes which was alright with them because they both felt so good.

"The Symbol is marked." Archilya said.

Hellson released his cock which was coated in her juices.

"N-now what?" Hellson asked.

"Normally I'd send you off but I really like you. Why don't we continue?" Archilya asked.

Hellson smiled.

"Of course."

Archilya sat up and brought her long demon tongue around the tip of Hellsons cock.

"O-ooh..." Hellson clearly was enjoying this.

Archilya then brought her lips around his cock and began to bring them up and down his cock, slowly to ensure the most pleasure possible possible.

When she released her mouth she was happy to find his cock coated with pre cum.

Archilya proceeded to give Hellson a glorious handjob.

"O-oh m-my g-god!" Hellson exclaimed, he was very close to cumming.

Hellson had never felt anything like this before. The sensations he was feeling was overwhelming. Especially he was inside her. All these sensation were arousing his cock more he could ever image. Hell and this kid thought that jerking off was the best thing he'd ever felt.

All at once ropes or his fluids escaped cock.

Archilya got some in her mouth and giggled at the taste.

Sadly for Hellson that exhausted him.

"If you want to stop we can. You can rest here tonight if you'd like." Archilya offered.

Hellson smiled.

"Of course."

Hellson fell into Archilya's lap.

"Do you want to be my Knight in shining armor!" Archilya asked and stroked Hellsons head.

"Yes my lady..." and he drifted off.

Archilya smiled to herself and continued stroke his head.

She extended a hand and softly stroked his cock. When Hellson smiled in his sleep Archilya softly giggled.

She was still mesmerized by the taste and wanted it more. But instead she let him sleep.

Archilya herself was getting rather tired and decided to call it a day.

"Sleep well my Knight." Archilya said and stroked Hellsons sleeping head before yawning, and falling asleep.

Else where...

"Vega, destroy the Argent Tower's pipeline with a C1-bomber." Samuel Hayden looked out the window to his office enjoying the view which used to be more beautiful. But now demons covered the whole place.

"Doctor Hayden, this will give our ally a harder time to kill Oliva Pierce, are you sure you want to go through with this?" Vega asked.

"Trust me Vega he is not our ally..."

"Launching C1-bomber to the designated location Doctor Hayden."

"Thank you Vega, this will be worth it." Samuel said.

Samuel Hayden then sat in his office chair and looked at the door which was beginning to open.

Hellson was awoken to the sound of humming.

The Hell Knights eyes fluttered open and found Archilya no longer on the altar with him.

He looked away s the room and found Archilya cross legged on the floor humming something.

"Good morning Hellson, did you sleep well?" She asked.

Hellson sat up in the altar and yawned.

"Very, I don't think I've slept better!" Hellson exclaimed.

"I hope that's because of me." Archilya added with a giggle.

"Yeah, certainly was. Do you when I'm going to receive my armor?" Hellson asked.

"Half an age." Archilya stated then teleported to Hellson.

"S-so do you wanna try...you know, being together." Archilya asked, a glimmer of love could be seen in her eyes. She seemed to really like him.

"Of course, im already set on the idea." Hellson stood up and looked down an Archilya which was half a head smaller than him.

Archilya smiled as Hellson leaned in and the two shared a kiss.

"You better go get ready for Satin, wouldn't want to smell like sex while he gives you you're armor would you?" Hellson blushed then nodded with a smile on his face s.

They shared another kiss before Hellson went to his quarters.

He's still couldn't believe he's officially dating Satins daughter.

He was contemplating if he should keep it a secret or not.

"Hellson!"

Hellson turned around to see Satin looking very angry and holding the crucible.

"Shit." Hellson swore under his breath.

"Your going to be executed for almost cumming on my daughter!"

Hellson froze

Satin put a hand of Hellsons shoulder.

"I'm joking! You should of seen the look on your face. To be completely honest I'm actually happy that today's youth has a sense of humor. I mean, if humans did one thing right it was humor.


End file.
